Cheun Gwong Tsa Sit
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Lai Yiu-Fai und Ho Po-Wing kommen aus Hong Kong nach Argentinien, um Ferien zu machen. Etwas stimmt nicht und ihre Beziehung gerät ins Staucheln. Ein desillusionierter Yiu-Fai fängt in einer Tango-Bar an zu arbeiten, um sich seinen Rückflug leisten zu können. Als Po-Wing zusammengeschlagen und verletzter auftaucht, ist Yiu-Fai zwar mitfühlend aber unfähig, mehr Initimität in die Beziehung einfließen zu lassen. Letztendlich ist Po-Wing nicht bereit, sich zusammen nieder zu lassen. Yiu-Fai arbeitet inzwischen in einem chinesischen Restaurant und trifft den jungen Cahn aus Taiwan. Yiu-Fais Leben beginnt, sich um eine neue Achse zu drehen, während Po-Wings Leben im Gegenzug zerbricht. english Spoiler warning Lai Yiu-Fai and Ho Po-Wing arrive in Argentina from Hong Kong and take to the road for a holiday. Something is wrong and their relationship goes adrift. A disillusioned Yiu-Fai starts working at a tango bar to save up for his trip home. When a beaten and bruised Po-Wing reappears, Yiu-Fai is empathetic but is unable to enter a more intimate relationship. After all, Po-Wing is not ready to settle down. Yiu-Fai now works in a Chinese restaurant and meets the youthful Chang from Taiwan. Yiu-Fai's life takes on a new spin, while Po-Wing's life shatters continually in contrast. français Lai Yiu-Fai et PO-Aile de Ho arrivent en Argentine de Hong Kong et prennent à la route pendant des vacances. Quelque chose est mal et leur rapport va à la dérive. Un Yiu-Fai désillusionné commence à travailler à une barre de tango pour sauver vers le haut pour sa maison de voyage. Quand une PO-Aile battue et meurtrie réapparaît, Yiu-Fai est compréhensif mais ne peut pas écrire un rapport plus intime. Après tout, l'PO-Aile n'est pas prête à se fixer. Yiu-Fai maintenant fonctionne dans un restaurant chinois et rencontre le Chang jeune de Taiwan. La vie de Yiu-Fai prend une nouvelle rotation, alors que la vie de l'PO-Ai se brise continuellement en revanche. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch Tony Leung Chiu Wai hat seine Zusage zu diesem Film auf Grund eines gefälschten Drehbuchs gegeben und erst nach seiner Ankunft am Drehort in Argentinien erfahren, dass er eine schwule Sex-Szene drehen muss. english Tony Leung Chiu Wai agreed to do the film on the basis of a fake script and only learned of the requirement of doing a gay sex scene after arriving in Argentina for filming. français Leung élégant Chiu Wai a accepté de faire le film sur la base d'un manuscrit faux et a seulement appris de la condition de faire une scène gaie de sexe après l'arrivée en Argentine pour le pelliculage. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Arizona International Film Festival' 1998 **Beliebtester ausländischer Film / La plupart De Film Étranger Populaire: Kar Wai Wong *'Cannes Film Festival' 1997 **Bester Regisseur / Best Director / le meilleur directeur: Kar Wai Wong *'Golden Horse Film Festival' 1997 **Beste Kamera / Best Cinematography / La Meilleure Cinématographie: Christopher Doyle *'Hong Kong Film Awards' 1998 **Bester Darsteller / Best Actor / Le Meilleur Acteur: Tony Leung Chiu Wai Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:000.jpg weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article **article français Kategorie:1997 Kategorie:Hongkong_-_Hong_Kong